


El hombre de la mirada triste

by Dayan



Series: 26 Frases para una historia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Derek, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca pensaste que querer tanto se sintiera tan horrible, tan erróneo. Pero, después de todo, sabes que a la final cuando uno quiere, ni siquiera es capaz de pensar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hombre de la mirada triste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TW no me pertenece, ya todos lo saben...
> 
> Primero que nada, esto ni siquiera estaba en consideración, ¡solo salió! En parte me sirve para entrenar la segunda persona porque me gusta mucho aunque me resulte un poco complicada. Y segundo, este fic es para la serie de frases que hemos creado Aza y yo, y bueno, este prompt salió de la frase n° 06: "Es inmoral, sentirse mal, por haber querido tanto."
> 
> En serio perdonen, tanto la historia como las faltas ortográficas, aún sigo un poco pasmada con lo que escribí. No con lo que escribí de forma literal... sino el significado de esto... Lean ustedes y juzguen pls XDD

_**El hombre de la mirada triste** _

_**~O~** _

_¿Es inmoral, sentirse mal, por haber querido tanto...?_

 

Esta jaula es tu fortaleza, un encierro: _tu nirvana._

Esas son palabras vacías que constantemente llevas repitiéndote desde aquel fatídico evento. No puedes evitar la ironía del asunto que te carcome, te mortifica. Intentas con ese mantra decirte que aunque todo haya culminado, para ti está bien.

Pero sabes que no es así.

Vuelves tu rostro hacia el imponente ventanal, que es lo único atractivo de aquel loft, y no puedes evitar preguntarte, mientras la mirada se te pierde entre las líneas difusas de aquel torrente invernal que es la noche sollozante, el por qué sigues ahí, desviado de un camino, mas sabiendo lo que debes hacer.

Te quedas estancado en un solo lugar, con las figuras de un pasado que te atormenta, impidiéndote descansar. Pides que se callen pero sabes que no se detendrán porque ellas te recuerdan lo que perdiste… _lo que acabas de perder._

Te recuerda lo cobarde que fuiste y no hallas excusa para contrarrestar el ajamiento, aunque el auto convencimiento de que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, se sienta fantástico.

Eres débil, Derek, y no puedes evitar reprenderte por ello, por ser tan débil y cobarde.

Pero te repites, cada que puedes: lo que hice estuvo bien.

¿Es algo asombroso cómo mentirse a sí mismo cura heridas, no te parece?

Pero conoces que aunque intentes mentirte, las heridas no se curarán, simplemente se desvanecerán bajo una capa de bálsamo que al final desaparecerá, y la herida volverá a sangrar, recordándotelo todo una vez más.

No sabes cuándo tus manos han ocultado tu rostro ya avejentado a causa del peso de todas las responsabilidades que te ha acarreado ese pueblo donde naciste y viviste los mejores momentos de tu vida que sabes, ya no retornarán, y te preguntas, una vez más, por qué sigues ahí, atado a tu jaula, a tu fortaleza. El nirvana que te mantenía ahí ya no está, hace poco que te dejó yéndose como un vendaval por la puerta corrediza de tu madriguera…

Se fue, dejándote el olor de la tristeza exudando de su cuerpo en torrentes; se fue, demostrándote que ya no seguirá aguardando a que decidas qué hacer con tu vida, con tu jaula… _con tu encierro._

Piensas que está bien, que todo estará bien mañana porque ya has tomado una decisión: acabar una relación que no tenía cabida ni aquí en Beacon Hills, ni allá, en Saturno. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

La primera decisión que crees (quieres creer), es la correcta.

Pero te mientes, suministra la parte de tu cerebro casi, casi con amabilidad. Aunque puedes notar el ligero cinismo que la envuelve. Sabes que estás volviéndote loco, y no puedes evitar la risa que reverbera en lo profundo de tu pecho, que tiembla y pugna, transformándose en sollozos.

No puedes evitar la pregunta: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste? Y pronto te percatas que eso ya no importa, ha dejado de importar.

Estás solo, en tu jaula, tu fortaleza, en aquel loft que ha significado tanto para ti aunque ya esté desprovisto de la esencia de aquellos quienes fueron tus más allegados…

De la esencia de _él._

Hay un sollozo entrecortado, gimes como un lobo herido que ya no puede aullarle a la luna porque ésta le ha abandonado. El pensamiento no te resulta reconfortante, porque es una verdad ineludible de una vida… ¿o quizás emulo de una?

Vuelves una vez más a retornar a esa pregunta importante: ¿qué sigues haciendo allí? Cora, tu hermana, aguarda en otro continente a que decidas qué harás. Ya no queda nada que te ate a ese pueblo porque el nirvana en el que vivías ya no está.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, te atan los recuerdos, te embargan las suaves y deliciosas memorias de que con tu nirvana fuiste libre en un efímero instante. De todas las experiencias pasadas, él fue tu mayor abrigo y sopor. Lo dejaste ir, sí, pero ya no puedes hacer nada para reparar el daño.

Él te lo dijo: no esperaría más por ti.

¿Cuántas veces le abandonaste, le dejaste de lado? ¿Cuántas veces quisiste apartarle creyendo que le protegías cuando le dañabas cruentamente? No tienes excusa, Derek; aunque pronto concluyes que eso ya no importa.

Alzas tu rostro, hay círculos grises bajo ellos, también hay una barba descuidada y un ligero matiz pálido en tu piel morena. La luna llena no ha sido clemente contigo, y el lobo está disgustado porque has dejado a tu compañero amado, pero vuelves a repetirte: no importa ya.

Quieres hacértelo creer.

Parpadeas, limpias el rastro de lágrimas amargas que te han bañado el rostro y pronto sientes la frescura dejarte para ser sustituida por un frio desolador: has tomado una decisión.

Es hora de marchar.

 

Transcurre unas dos semanas y algo más, y ya has tomado tu decisión. Pero antes, para poder marcharte y ser libre finalmente, decides que hay cosas que debes hacer. ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto?, piensas que el loft deberías dejárselo a Isaac, aunque no sirva de nada porque sabes que está con Jackson en Londres… pero es algo que habías querido hacer.

Después de todo, dejar el papeleo al día, salir de tu jaula de oro, de tu fortaleza, ha llevado su tiempo.

En este momento sabes que no tienes mucha tarea por delante, Scott ya es un Alfa, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno verdadero. Crees, deseas creer que el chico lo hará bien. La inexperiencia la compensará con el ingenio de su mejor amigo y juntos harán una pareja de la que intentas no sentir amarga envidia.

Porque pudiste estar en el lugar de Scott, pero lo dejaste ir con insultante facilidad.

Niegas varias veces con la cabeza. Ya no tiene sentido seguir reprendiéndote con el pasado, has tenido más de un mes para sollozar la perdida y desgarrarte las vestiduras. La valija aguarda en el maletero de tu camaro y ellas son un peso muerto que te recuerda tu resolución, la decisión que ya has tomado.

Estacionas frente a la casa del sheriff, e inmediato hueles la esencia de varios seres sobrenaturales en conjunto con la tan característica esencia picante del chico cuyos lunares parecieron haberse grabado a fuego en tus retinas, _tu alma._ Intentas olvidar que rememoraste a Stiles desnudo sobre tu cama, y notas a Liam buscando la atención de éste; a Brett siendo el incordio silencioso que te recuerda un poco a ti; olfateas ligeramente y notas a Lydia con Kira, a Malia gritándole quien sabe qué cosa, la verdad es que la chica es un misterio…

Vuelves a negar con la cabeza, esta vez hay dibujado en tu tez morena una suave sonrisa que tiene tintes cáusticos. No puedes evitar el suspiro que exudan tus labios, te has preparado una semana para despedirte, y sabes por qué todos están reunidos en la casa del sheriff, Scott les ha citado por la misma razón.

No tienes vuelta atrás.

Y aunque tengas un giratiempo, probablemente no cambiarías tu decisión.

Dejas la llave del auto aún accionada y sales de éste, no sin antes abrir el maletero para sacar la valija. No necesitas el camaro para despedirte, pero sí el peso muerto que te acompaña.

Apenas sacas la valija y cierras el maletero, la puerta principal de la casa se abre, y la esencia resguardada dentro, esa que tanto conoces y aún no puedes olvidar, es más fuerte, más intensa. Hay un ligero cambio en ella, y no puedes evitar dirigir tu mirada con rapidez al umbral, notando la figura curvilínea de Stiles enfundada en su característico pantalón de mezclilla y camisa con estampado de sus personajes favoritos.

Por unos instantes, tus ojos verdosos chocan con un matiz ámbar que te deja sin aliento y parece succionar tu alma. Notas, preocupado, la impasividad de su rostro, pero no te dejas engañar, en sus orbes hay una tormenta que está a nada de ser desatada y no deseas ser el causante del vendaval que es el chico cuando los sentimientos le sublevan.

… Y sin embargo, esa tormenta desaparece siendo sustituida por un cálido cielo cerúleo. Parpadeas, incapaz de procesar lo acontecido, y olfateas un poco el aire, notando con ligera sorpresa, que ya no percibes la misma tristeza que sentiste cuando él salió de tu loft hacía ya un mes.

Tampoco es que esperabas poder percibirla, pero sí que hubiera algo… que te recordara… pero no hay nada.

Sólo resignación envuelta en amargura, pero ya ni siquiera eso se percibe.

Te olvidó… ¿así de fácil?

¿O quizás cuando estuvieron juntos ya te estaba olvidando?

Llegas a la conclusión que no quieres saberlo.

—Hola —saludas con algo de torpeza. El chico parpadea, luego enarca una ceja, y por un momento te recuerda a alguien que no deseas recordar, pero es inevitable.

Ese “alguien” se materializa en la puerta, tras Stiles, y cómodamente coloca un brazo sobre los hombros delgados del chico, como si lo llevara haciendo toda una vida.

—Sobrino —la voz de Peter Hale nunca te ha sonado tan odiosa y burlona como ahora. Deseas arrancarle la garganta nuevamente para ver si puede retornar a la vida una vez más. Peter parece notar tus pensamientos, porque sonríe—. No te esperábamos tan temprano… Pasa, pasa.

Con un burlón ademán, el brazo izquierdo que aún no toquetea a Stiles, se extiende hacia adentro, mostrándote la entrada. Aprietas los labios cuando Stiles se ríe, bajo, cantarín. Se quita el brazo de Peter sobre sus hombros, y niegas con ímpetu a calificar ese aleteo en tu pecho como esperanza.

— ¿Y quién te dio permiso de meter a personas en mi casa? —bufa el chico, pero no hay resentimiento o molestia, se ve divertido. Peter le sonríe de vuelta y hay una calidez en el ambiente de la que no formas parte, y te incomoda. Segundos después, Stiles se gira, y su rostro se transforma, la calidez de aquel sentimiento desconocido que hubo entre él y tu tío se marchó pronto—. Pasa, Derek, Scott te espera.

No dice: “te estuvimos esperando”, pero de algún modo, y de forma redundante, ya te lo esperabas.

Ingresas con la maleta rodando tras de ti, con Stiles delante y Peter cerrando la comitiva. Hay varios pares de ojo que se centran en ti, miradas cerradas y un ligero resentimiento que proviene de Malia porque seguramente se enteró de lo sucedido con el humano.

Tragas saliva silenciosamente, incapaz de alejar ese sentimiento de incomodidad y tensión.

Sentimiento que se disuelve un poco cuando ves a Scott salir de la cocina con un Liam intentando agarrar las mini pizzas de la bandeja. No puedes evitar enarcar una ceja.

— ¡Derek! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, te esperábamos! —saluda Scott con esa voz alegre y sorpresa que te recuerda por qué te gustaba tanto el lobo. Siempre le resulta fácil olvidar lo malo, tiene un sentido de la justicia que no soportas pero que ahora agradeces, porque aunque sabes que está enterado del asunto, no te juzga con la mirada ni te censura con sus labios.

Asientes, dejas la valija cerca de las escaleras de forma que no moleste y aceptas el vaso de jugo que Kira amablemente te suministra con una suave sonrisa comprensiva. Decides que también te gusta la chica.

—Hola —vuelves a saludar con torpeza, y Scott te da una sonrisa brillante, que te tranquiliza en esas aguas turbulentas que son los sentimientos contrariados para con tu persona en ese recinto.

—Preparamos esto para ti, como una despedida, ya sabes —Scott dice, casi con timidez. Se rasca la parte trasera de su cuello y encuentras entrañable esa acción. No sabes cuándo le has sonreído con suavidad mientras tu mano va hacia el hombro del chico, apretándoselo con afecto.

—Lo harás bien, eres un buen Alfa —lo dices en voz baja, pero todos te han escuchado.

Hay un silencio grueso, lleno de sorpresa en el espacio que es la sala de estar. Sabes que todos te han mirado como si fueras una especie de bomba de tiempo, y pronto concluyes que no están lejos de la realidad.

Sólo que esta bomba explotará lejos, cuando ya todo haya pasado y esa extraña reunión que te han preparado comience a doler, a mellar hondamente con los kilómetros de distancia recorridos.

—G-gracias, Derek —Scott tartamudea, luego sale caminando presuroso a la cocina con Stiles siguiéndole el paso. De soslayo puedes ver la mirada penetrante que te dirige Peter y te preguntas qué hace él ahí, formando parte de algo en el que no tiene cabida.

En el que no deseas que tenga.

Pero sabes que son tus celos, tu envidia hablando, porque él hizo algo que tú ni remotamente creíste poder hacer, eso de abrazar a Stiles, de mirarle con afecto mal disimulado, de bromear… de ser feliz.

_De salir de su jaula._

Aprietas los labios, tomas un sorbo de aquel jugo que Kira te ofreció para evitar que la amargura se te refleje en el rostro.

Liam se sitúa a su lado, removiéndose.

—Scott está como nena allá en la cocina —susurró con intención. Le enarcas una ceja—. Se puso en plan: oh-por-Dios-el-chico-popular-me-dijo-linda —Parpadeaste, Liam asiente como para sí mismo—. Sí, algo así se puso.

No puedes evitar el preguntarte cuántas películas extrañas habrá visto el chiquillo, pero pronto piensas que realmente no necesitas saberlo. El mocoso es como un segundo Stiles, pero sin la parte hiperactiva.

Es entrañable a su manera.

Minutos después, Scott sale de la cocina un poco más compuesto, no sin antes darle una punzante mirada a Liam que adopta su mejor expresión de inocencia. Todos ríen, porque saben cómo Scott se puso, y el bochorno que pasó, porque jamás se esperó que Derek le diría algo así y bueno… sabes que algo de razón tienen.

Con un ademán a la radio, Scott exclama—: ¡que comience la reunión!

 

Ya ha transcurrido dos horas desde que estás allí, en la reunión de despedida que tan amablemente te prepararon. Con el transcurrir de los minutos, aumenta tu incomodidad y las ganas de romper algo con tus garras, gracias a la vista panorámica que tienes del mueble y de las personas sentadas en éste.

La voz de Scott suena en el fondo, hablándote de los planes que tiene para con la manada y lo mucho que le gustaría tu opinión al respecto. No puedes responderle, más concentrado en observar cómo Peter toquetea lo que _fue_ tuyo.

Stiles está sentado en el regazo de Peter, de medio lado. Están hablando en voz baja pero hasta ahí puedes obtener fragmentos de su conversación. Stiles le está hablando de lo mucho que le gustaría poder ir a la universidad de criminalística, pero está muy lejos de Beacon Hills. Le da pesar imaginar una vida sin su padre, pero Peter le descarta el pesimismo con una mirada insufrible y una ceja enarcada.

Y pronto procede a elaborarle una serie de planes en las que abarca que él se vaya con Stiles a otro estado, alquilen un apartamento y en días festivos, puedan reunirse nuevamente con el padre del chico.

Notas que a Stiles se le ilumina el rostro y luego lo ves, llenando de besitos fugaces las mejillas de Peter. Pareciera que no le molestara, y te sorprendes porque le ves sonreír mientras dice que sí, que él es perfecto y nada se le escapa. No hay esa socarronería en su voz, sino la ligera diversión envuelta en ese sentimiento cálido que les embarga ahora.

Lo contemplas, como nunca antes lo has contemplado. Stiles se ve, se siente… se escucha tan feliz.

Nunca lo habías visto así como cuando estaba contigo. Y es que, para ti, es como si le vieras por primera vez. Sientes que un velo cae de tus ojos, se derrumban las murallas y esa fortaleza que antes te enclaustraba ya no está, ahora hay un cielo azul, una extensión verde de pasto y muchas nubes con formas graciosas y extrañas.

De estos años de convivencia, es la primera vez que notas a Stiles.

Pronto llegas a la agradable, pero igualmente amarga conclusión, que Stiles, para ti, es como el cielo azul y el pasto verde.

El eufemismo del asunto, quizás la ironía, es que tuviste que esperar ser la tercera persona para poder ver realmente lo que era el chico.

_Y tu tío parece haberlo visto con facilidad, ¿no deberías sentir vergüenza?_

— ¿Derek? —no es Scott quien te saca de tus amargos pensamientos.

Parpadeas y giras un poco tu rostro, encontrándote con la intensa mirada de Lydia. La chica está cerca de tu espacio personal, pero por un momento no pensaste en ello, sino en el hecho de que ella te está hablando. Enarcas una ceja, instándole.

Pero Lydia no dice nada, simplemente te observa, la intensidad de su contemplación te embarga e incomoda. Abres la boca para preguntarle qué demonios quiere, no obstante ella, extrañamente, entrelaza tu mano con la suya. Hay una suavidad en el gesto que no puedes ignorar, pero tampoco te molesta, quizás por ello lo consientes...

O porque Stiles ha dejado de hablar con Peter y ahora sientes su mirada clavarse en tu espalda mientras Lydia te saca al patio trasero.

Se alejan un poco de la algarabía. Lydia continúa guiándote con su mano aún envuelta alrededor de la tuya, y no puedes evitar comparar la palidez y el tamaño. Lo encuentras gracioso.

En ningún momento, mientras caminabas de la mano con Lydia, pensaste en lo que Stiles asumiría, o si Scott se molestaría por el hecho de que le ignoraste de forma deliberada… No, y no comprendías el porqué. Pero el hecho de que estés con Lydia de esta forma, de algún modo, parece ser más importante que todas las hipótesis que puedan estarse planteando a la extraña cercanía de dos personas que apenas se hablaban lo necesario.

Lydia se detiene pronto, ella no suelta tu mano y tú no haces ademán alguno para separarte de esa peculiar unión a la que rápidamente te acostumbras.

—Derek —vuelve a llamarte con esa voz suave, baja, pero firme y segura de sí. Se gira un poco sobre sus pies, y su mirada penetrante vuelve a invadirte. Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que ella abre la boca, y ahí notas un ligero titubeo—. ¿Lo sentiste… verdad?

Su mano se aprieta un poco alrededor de la tuya, hay un ligero temblor. Tus ojos verdosos se dirigen, y no sabes cuándo tus manos morenas han envuelto las dos pálidas de la chica. Se ve vulnerable, como nunca antes la has visto, y no puedes evitar rememorar a cierto chico, mas ya no lo haces con ese dolor sordo que te amargaba, sino con un nuevo y extraño sentimiento que te llena de melancolía y tristeza.

Nunca pensaste que la tristeza podría tener un calificativo positivo, pero ahora con Lydia, crees que hay tristezas que son necesarias; que deben estar porque aunque sepas que el sentimiento por el chico no ha mermado ni un poco, el marchar hacia adelante te ayuda, porque si no entonces no te habrías encontrado a esta temblorosa Lydia por el camino, sintiendo lo mismo que tú por alguien que ya no le ve, que ya no le padece.

Y ahora es turno de que ambos padezcan eso, que no sabes cómo se llama, pero comienza a gustarte.

Lo compruebas mientras percibes el menudo cuerpo de Lydia fundirse con el tuyo en un cálido abrazo reconfortante. Se siente bien, increíblemente bien.

Ni siquiera te sientes aludido o avergonzado de algo cuando sientes la presencia de Stiles observándoles desde el umbral. No te hizo falta girarte para reconocerle, ya te sabes de memoria su aroma.

Mientras te marchas de la casa del sheriff al atardecer con la valija en mano, sin el camaro porque se lo has dado a Scott como regalo por ser tan… _bueno,_ Scott, piensas en que ahora, olvidar ese aroma que te succionaba el alma y doblegaba tu espíritu, no será tan difícil como lo habías imaginado en un principio.

No será sencillo, pero tampoco morirás por ello.

Y aunque ahora marches en soledad a reunirte con tu hermana, sabes que ahora, aunque duela el saber que ya no volverás a ser lo que una vez fuiste…

... No estarás solo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me hará feliz saber qué piensan de esto... esto bueno, realmente espero que les haya gustado. No tengo excusa salvo que de verdad me gustó aunque me impaKtó :v 
> 
> Lo otro es que descubrí otra ship -huye gaymente.


End file.
